Natalie Chang
by tru and dollhouse fan
Summary: Sequel to Hermione and Cho: friends with benefits. It's been 17 year since the battle of Hogwarts, and Hermione Is filling in for one of the teachers. She meets Natalie Chang, the daughter of Cho Chang, and begins an affair With her WARNING Adult theme, femslash and lesbian relationships. It's a working progress
1. Seduction

Chapter 1

Seduction

Natalie Chang was the Daughter of Cho Chang. She was seventeen years old and in her sixth year of Hogwarts. Like her mother, she was in Ravenclaw and was very good looking. In fact, she was considered by most to be the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. Every boy in the school fancied her. But there was only one person she wanted. And that was, Professor Hermione Granger-Weaslay, the temporary Professor of a History of Magic.

Natalie's mother had once had a secret sexual affair with Hermione Granger, back when they were students at Hogwarts. No one knew about it of cause. Except for two people. And one of them was Francesca Wildman; the muggle woman that Cho had married.

Francesca and Cho had met back when Hermione and Cho were together. It was Christmas Eve, and Hermione and Cho had decided to meet outside Hogwarts. They went to a nightclub, where they met Francesca, and by the end of the night, ended up having a three-way.

The only other person who knew was Natalie.

Cho had told her daughter Natalie, all about what she and Hermione had gotten up to, back when they were students, and Natalie had become intrigued. She imagined what it would be like to be with Hermione Granger herself. So she devised a plan to make that happen.

It was Halloween night; and all the students had all gone to bed, or so the teachers had thought. Professor Granger was wondering the dark hallways and couldn't help but feel nostalgia. The adventures she had here were legendary, and in less than two years from now, her daughter Rosie, would be attending this school and having her own adventures. She wished she could be there with her, but this teaching job was only a temporary gig after all, and she did have another very important job at the ministry. Besides, what kid wants to go to a school where their parents are teaching?

She continued to wander the hallways when she heard a noise. She ran to see what it was, and when she got there, she saw it was a student out of bed. She couldn't tell who it was because it was too dark to see clearly and he or she was on the other end of the hallway. The student then ran off. Hermione chased after, she had to find out who it was; otherwise they might be out of bed at afterhours again. She chased the student up the staircases and onto the seventh floor. The student then turned a corner and Hermione followed, but once there, the student was gone. Hermione looked around and realised where she was. This student must not know that Hermione was aware of the room of requirements, and knew how to get in. so with a simple need to get in, repeated three times, the door to the room of requirements appeared. But once inside, Hermione knew that wasn't the case after all. The room was the same as it was when she and Cho Chang had used it to have sex. And on the king sized bed laid Natalie Chang naked, waiting for her.

Now Hermione knew she had been led here.

"Miss Chang, what are you doing?" demanded Hermione.

Natalie merely hopped off the bed and walked over to Hermione. She put her arms around her and moved in for a kiss. But Hermione backed away.

"Stop this!" demanded Hermione.

"Oh come on now" said Natalie. "I know what happen between you and my mum at school, and I figured it's my turn to spend some time with Hermione Granger." Natalie moved in again, but Hermione Still backed away.

"What do you know about me and your mother?" asked Hermione.

"Well I know you two were secret lovers back when you were my age. That you never told anyone, and that my mother still thinks you are the greatest shag ever." said Natalie.

Hermione was shocked. Did Cho really tell her daughter about this stuff?

"Who else knows?" asked Hermione.

"Just Francesca, my mother's wife, but she doesn't know that my mum thinks you're betters in bed, for obvious reasons."

Francesca, Hermione had heard that name before.

"This Francesca, would she be the same Francesca that me and your mother spent one Christmas with?" asked Hermione.

"Not sure," said Natalie, "but she did say once that they met around Christmas."

Hermione couldn't believe it. The woman that she and Cho had once had a three-way with, was now Cho's wife. Cho must have been so upset about the breakup that she turned to the only other woman she knew was a lesbian, and started a relationship with her.

"So if your mother is married to a woman. Who is your father?" asked Hermione.

"Don't know." said Natalie. "My mother got a sperm donor. She never knew who my father was. Anyway let's not talk, let's get on the bed."

Natalie then made her way back to the bed and laid on it like a cat. Hermione saw a lot of Cho in her; she really did look like her mother, and couldn't help but get turned on by the young beautiful naked woman in front of her. Hermione took a step closer, but then stopped and froze on the spot. Was she really about to do this?

NO. She was a teacher, and Natalie was a student. Plus she was married to Ron, and had a history with her mother. This wasn't right. Hermione turned around and head to the door.

"Hey where are you going?" shouted Natalie.

But it was too late. Hermione was out the door and running as fast as she could back to her office, back to her own bedroom.

Once there, Hermione was still sexually aroused by the images still burning in her mind, Natalie Chang's naked body in front of her, ready to be taken, ready to be explored. Hermione couldn't help it; she laid on her bed and put her hand inside her pants. She began playing with herself. The thought of Natalie's naked body ran through her mind, she slid her fingers inside and out of her pussy. She thought about how young and tight she looked. In and out her fingers went. The thought of touching her; kissing her, and of how much she looked like her mother. Hermione remembered the good times that she and Cho had together. Her pussy got even wetter. Her fingers went in and out, faster. Her body was giving off some heat now. Getting sweaty; she thought about humping and grinding Natalie's pussy, then she thought about Cho's pussy, and then back to Natalie's pussy, until she couldn't take any more and orgasm. She then pulled out her fingers, they were sticky, but she couldn't wash them because she was so exhausted from masturbating. She fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with images of naked Natalie.


	2. Micheal Tyler

**CHAPTER 2: Michael Tyler**

Natalie layed in her bed that night depressed. Her plan to seduce Professor Granger hadn't worked. How could she had have turned me down? She thought. Didn't everyone fancy Natalie Chang? All the boys did, even some of the girls. She needed a new plan to get Hermione in to bed. But she couldn't think of one, she needed help.

The next morning Natalie went down to breakfast in the great hall. She sat down next to her best friend since their second year. Michael Tyler, a sixth year Hufflepuff boy who seemed to be the only boy in the school who didn't fancy her.

"_Hi Michael._" she said, as she sat down next to him. Michael had been completely lost in thought at the time, and hadn't notice Natalie sit down next to him, but once she had said his name he came straight back to earth.

"_Oh hay, Natalie. Sorry I was miles away. What's up?" _he said with a smile that said he was happy to see her_. _

"_Oh nothing much" she said "I was wondering if I could ask your advice on something?"_

"_Sure, go ahead."_ Michael said only too happy to help.

"_How do you go about getting someone to like you?"_

Michael's jaw dropped, this was a shock. In all the years that they had been best friends Natalie had never had a crush on anyone.

"_Wow you like someone! Looks like there's going to be a lot of broken hearts around Hogwarts tonight."_

"_I know, I know"_ said Natalie grinning. it felt good to confide in her best friend. But she wasn't going to give away too much information.

"_So who is he?"_ asked Michael gleefully

"_Well...I'd rather not say besides it's no one you know"_

Michael seemed a little disappointed by those words**.**

"_Well if it's no one I know. Then what makes you think I can help you?"_

"_Well I guess it's because you're the one person I trust the most."_

Michael couldn't help but be deeply moved by this. He racked his brain trying to think about what advice he could give.

"_Well I guess if you want someone to like you. You must first find a mutual interest, talk about it and then hang out, or you could bump into each other accidentally on-purpose and work your charms on him . But I think the best thing you can do, to get someone to like you is this, simply be you! I mean your Natalie Chang after all, the heart breaker of Hogwarts."_

Natalie felt her spirit sore with those words.

"_Your right, Thank you Michael."_

Natalie got up from her seat and ran off to bump into Hermione Granger accidentally on-purpose.

"_Hay, where are you going?"_ asked Michael.

"_To the library, I need to study for history of magic."_

"_Okay but don't forget to cheer for me at Hufflepuff Quidditch try-outs next week."_

Natalie stopped for a moment._ "What! Sarah Foster still hasn't chosen a team yet. It's November already."_

"_Yeah I know, but at least I still have a chance of making the team."_

"_Well don't worry you'll make the team, and I'll be there, cheering for you. Even though you're in a rival house."_

Natalie then ran to the library.

Michael gave a smile as she left. But once she was gone he turned back to his breakfast and his face turned from a smile to a frown. He looked so miserable. He was about to take a bite when another sixth year Hufflepuff boy sat next to him.

"_Hay Michael."_ said the boy

"_Hay, Paul."_

"_So what did Natalie want?"_

"_She wanted some advice on how to go about getting someone she likes to llike her."_

"_Wow, Natalie actually fancies someone. Alert the Daily Prophet. Who is it?"_

"_She didn't say." Michael said rather grumpily._

"_I take it by the look on your face it isn't you."_

"_She did say it wasn't anybody I knew."_

"_Michael, why do you do this to yourself? I know you fancy her, every guy in Hogwarts does. But you've got to let go of this idea of you and Natalie getting together. Believe Me, the sooner you accept that the better off you'll be."_

Michael felt like he had been punched in the stomach, it was worst because deep down he knew Paul was right.


	3. Tease

**Chapter 3: Tease**

Natalie ran to the library to run into Hermione, and sure enough there she was, sat at a table reading her copy of A History of Magic. She was the only person besides madam Pince and a few other students in the library.

Natalie pulled out a mirror from her bag and checked her appearance, she looked hot as always. She then put the mirror back, and made her way over to the table were Hermione was sitting. As she sat down Hermione looked up from her book, and her face went bright red.

"Good morning, Professor Granger." said Natalie in a very sensual voice.

Hermione's face went even redder. She was feeling a mixture of arousal and embarrassment.

"Miss Chang." Hermione said in a whisper.

"Call me Natalie." Said Natalie, placing her hand on Hermione's then bringing it down from the book to the table. Her hands were soft to the touch and Hermione then put down the book with her other hand and said.

"Natalie, this is inappropriate. Besides what happen between me and your mother was a long time ago, it was just a phase I was going through. Now I don't know if this is just a phase for you, but I am not in to girls."

"You're lying." said Natalie leaning back on her chair and licking her lips in a seductive way. "I know you're in to girls, especially me."

she loosened her tie and undid a few buttons from her blouse, then opened her legs to show her white cotton panties.

Hermione felt herself getting hotter, and her own panties were getting a little damp. She looked from side to side to see if anyone was watching.

"Natalie stop this." whispperd Hermione uncomfortably.

"Oh come on, you know you want me. I can see it in your face." Natalie then looked around to see if anyone was watching. There wasn't, so she leaned forward to Hermione and wisped in her ear.

"You know where to find me." and with that she quickly kissed Hermione on the lips and walked out of the library. She turned and gave Hermione a wink while doing it.

Hermione sat there for a moment in shock, She had to hand it to Natalie, she was gutsy and she knew Hermione wanted her. She had even kissed her in a public place. Luckily no one had seen that, but imagine if someone had.

This girl was not afraid to go after what she wanted.


	4. Strip Club

**Chapter 4: Strip club**

Was Hermione Granger really into girls? She didn't think so. Yes, she had had sex with Cho back in her sixth year, and even had a three-way with Francesca as well. But she didn't think she was a lesbian. She was in love with Ron, and married to him. She had even been attracted to Victor Krum in her fourth year, and had kissed him on several occasions.

So what was it about Cho and Natalie Chang that got her so fired up? Was it because they were Asian? Asian women after all were considered to be the most beautiful women in the world.

She had to find out. So that night she went to hogsmeade village, there she could apparate to London. Once she was there she took out some muggle money from the nearest ATM machine and went into a strip club.

As Hermione entered she looked around, there were tables and chairs surrounding the centre stage, and the men who were not objectifying the twenty year-old redheaded girl dancing on stage were been talked in to a private dance by the stripper nearest to their table. Hermione sat down at the table that was farthest away from the centre stage, she felt out of place and wondered if this was really a good idea.

She watched as the redheaded stripper finished her performance and went off stage, she then looked at the half naked women, who were trying to talk the men into getting a private dance, she could honestly say that she wasn't attracted or turned on by them

She then saw an Asian stripper come out from the private room area, she must had just returned from giving a private dance Hermione thought. The stripper was wearing a black lace babydoll lingerie dress. Her hair was long and raven black, and her face had an innocent look about it

Hermione knew if she was ever going to find out if it was Asian women she was attracted too, she would have to get a private dance off her. But how to go about it? She didn't know how this whole thing worked. She didn't see any of the men approaching the strippers asking if they could get a dance. She guessed she would have to wait until the Asian stripper approached her.

A few minutes later, the redheaded stripper who had been up on stage when Hermione had entered the club, approached her.

"Hi I'm Daisy." said the stripper as she sat down next Hermione. Hermione felt even more uncomfortable than before.

"Oh, hi." said Hermione.

"You look nervous." said Daisy."Are you nervous?" Hermione nodded to say yes

Daisy gave a smile and said "Don't be, I won't bite you, How about a private dance?"

Hermione smiled back and said "umm, I'm fine thank you. I… was actually hoping to get a dance from the Asian girl."

"Oh you mean Evelyn. hang on, I'll go get her for you." said Daisy as she got up from Hermione's table and went over to Evelyn, who was at another table.

She tapped Evelyn on the shoulder, and told her that there was someone who wanted a private dance from her. Evelyn then turned round to see Hermione sitting alone at the table, she then made her way there and sat down next to her.

"Daisy tells me that you'd like a dance off me. "said Evelyn, as she sat down and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione somehow found herself feeling more relaxed round Evelyn. "Well I was hoping you could help me find out something about myself."

"Ohhh, and what would that something be?" asked Evelyn.

"I want to know if I have a thing for Asian women. " said Hermione bluntly.

"Well, why don't you let me give you a private dance, and find out?" asked Evelyn.

"How much?" asked Hermione.

"ohh, for you honey, £30."

Hermione reached in to her purse and pulled out the money, Evelyn took it and led Hermione by the hand in to one of the private rooms.

Hermione sat down, while Evelyn began to dance. She started by moving her hips, then placed her hands on her chest while she swayed. Her hands then moved lower down to her body as her hips continued to sway faster, she then brought them back up and into her hair. Hermione could not look away, it was like Evelyn had hypnotised her. Evelyn now moved her hands down again, this time stopping at her crotch area, and quickly giving it a slight rub. She bit her bottom lip slightly to show she was aroused. She then moved closer to Hermione, and Hermione could feel Evelyn's breath. She was so close that if she was any closer they would be touching. Evelyn now placed her legs in between Hermione's right knee, and put her left arm forward on the wall for support, she then started moving her hips again, only this time Evelyn's crotch made direct contact with Hermione's knee.

Hermione was sure now. she did have a thing for Asian women. Because in that moment she wanted to touch her so badly. Evelyn then turned around and placed her arse on Hermione's crotch, she then started moving her arse in circles, then switch to an up and down motion, like she was riding her in reverse cowgirl.

Hermione could feel Evelyn's cheeks rubbing up against her, and she wanted to spank her so badly, like the naughty girl she was. Evelyn looked back at Hermione as she grinded against her body; she could tell that Hermione was enjoying it. Evelyn then got off Hermione and turned round to face her. She put her hands on the straps of her black babydoll dress, and in one very swift movement, slipped out of it. Underneath, Evelyn was wearing very skimpy black underwear, that left very little to the imagination.

Hermione now had a perfect view of Evelyn's tight body.

Evelyn's hands reached behind her back, and she unhooked her Bra. The bra fell on the floor, and Evelyn moved her hands, to cover up her breasts. She slowly started rubbing them, and her nipples got hard. She then slowly glided her hands down to her lower abs, just above her hot spot.

Hermione could now see Evelyn's medium sized firm breasts

Evelyn's hands went into her panties, and she took them off with such grace and elegance. She was now stood in front of Hermione completely naked. There eye's met and there was a moment of pure lust between them both. Evelyn then placed her shaved pussy back on Hermione's knee, and began to rub up against it. Hermione couldn't believe it; Evelyn was masturbating on her knee. She was sure this wasn't allowed, but she did nothing, and let Evelyn continue. Hermione now saw that Evelyn's nipples were hard, and before long Evelyn had creamed herself on Hermione's knee. Evelyn then kissed Hermione fully on the lips, and Hermione kissed her back, the kiss went on a little longer than it should have. Evelyn then got off Hermione to collect her lingerie off the floor.

Hermione's heart was racing. She was really turned on by what had just happened, and she needed to take care of her urges. So she got up and walked towards the exit. When she was halfway there she was stopped by someone grabbing her arm, she turned around and saw it was Evelyn, who had just finished putting her clothes back on.

"Hay where are you going?" she asked.

"Home." Gasped Hermione. "I... got my answer."

"So? that doesn't mean you have to go home so soon. My shift is ending now, so why don't you come back to my place? and we'll finish what we started"

Hermione knew this was wrong. She was married after all. But she couldn't help herself.

"Ok." she said. Evelyn then took Hermione by the hand and led her backstage. There Evelyn changed into her normal clothes, and with in half an hour they were inside Evelyn's apartment.

They wasted no time and went straight to the bedroom. Once there Hermione sat on the bed and Evelyn straddled her. They looked into each others eyes for a moment and then kissed. Hermione became lost in the moment. Everything disappeared, there was nothing but right now, nothing but her and Evelyn.

Evelyn now began to strip. first by removing her top, then removing her bra. She then went back to kissing Hermione.

Hermione put her hands on Evelyn's arse. It felt good to touch her, she hadn't been allowed to at the club, but now she could and it felt good.

Evelyn now got up slightly, and removed the belt from her jeans, and slipped out of them. Evelyn was now in nothing but her panties in front of Hermione. She went back to straddling her. The girls continued to kiss.

Evelyn then broke the kiss. She looked into Hermione's eyes and asked her."Have you done anything like this before?"

"Yes." answered Hermione."But not for along time. What about you?"

"No, I've never done anything like this before."

Evelyn then saw something. She saw that there was a wedding ring on Hermione's left hand.

"your married?" she gasped.

Hermione nodded her head to say yes.

Evelyn felt a shock to her system. Here she was about to have sex with a woman, something she had never done before, and she was married. She thought about stopping this here and now, yet she didn't, the passion she had felt while kissing Hermione had been too strong. So giving in to her urges, she went back to kissing Hermione. Their need to be with each other had now fully taken over. Hermione fell back on the bed, and Evelyn leaned down and kissed Her neck while rubbing up against her. Hermione liked this very much, and gave out a moan of joy. Evelyn went back to kissing Hermione on the lips, before nibbling on her ear for a bit.

Their lips met again, and their tongues massage each other's. Evelyn pulled down the top part of Hermione's strapless dress, Hermione had not worn a bra, and so her breasts were exposed. Evelyn began kissing and sucking on Hermione's nipples. The girls leaned up, and Evelyn reached for the zipper on Hermione's dress and pulled it down. Hermione now stood in nothing but her panties. Evelyn now kissed Hermione's stomach while she pulled down Hermione's remaining clothing. Hermione leaned back on the bed, and Evelyn climbed on top of her. They went back to kissing passionately. Hermione put her hands on Evelyn's arse as they made out,

They then rolled over, and Hermione was on top. Their kiss became much more passionate, and in the heat of the moment they rolled each other over again and again, until Evelyn was back on top.

Evelyn broke the kiss, and began kissing Hermione's body, she worked her way down to her pussy, and began sucking, kissing and licking.

Hermione moaned in delight, her breathing became much more rhythmic, and she grabbed a hold of the sheets on the bed. Evelyn had her hands free, so she reached for Hermione's breasts, she squeezed them and tweaked her nipples. Hermione liked this. Evelyn then looked up at Hermione as she continued to eat her pussy. Hermione looked at Evelyn and their eyes met again

Hermione was really wet now, so she got a hold of Evelyn by the head, and pulled her up to kiss her. She then flipped Evelyn on to her back, and began rubbing her pussy on Evelyn's knee, while she kissed her.

Hermione then began work on Evelyn's breasts. Kissing and sucking her nipples was a joy. She then kissed Evelyn's stomach and worked her way down to her panties. Hermione took her time taking them off, and kissed Evelyn's soft smooth leg while she did it. Hermione now had Evelyn's nice shaved pussy to eat, and with great hunger she did. Evelyn screamed in ecstasy, she had never had a woman eat her out before, and she really liked it. She orgasmd, and in the fire of orgasm she flipped Hermione back onto her back, kissed her, and grinded her pussy on Hermione's knee. She moved her own knee to Hermione's pussy, and the girls rubbed together to orgasm and cum.


	5. Quidditch tryouts

**Chapter 5: Quidditch tryouts**

Hermione woke up the next morning to the feel of sunshine on her face. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in an apartment that wasn't hers. For a moment Hermione wondered where she was, she then realized that the woman she knew as Evelyn was sleeping next to her naked. Hermione felt ashamed. She had cheated on her husband with a female stripper; she thought things like this, only happened in really badly written smut stories.

She had to get out of there, she needed to get back to Hogwarts. So not wanting to wake Evelyn, she quickly and quietly got out of bed and gathered her clothes. She then tip toed the walk of shame out of the bedroom and into the bathroom; there she apparated out.

* * *

><p>It was a cold November morning when Sarah Forster, the Hufflepuff Quidditch team captain held the tryouts for the chasers. Her chasers from last year, Lisa Brown, Anthony Oliver and Chris Baker had performed very well. So well in fact that last year they had won the Quidditch house cup for a second year in a row, but Sarah was determined to win for a third. That is why she was holding tryouts again to see if there was anyone better, she wasn't about to just keep using the same players over and over. She was in her seventh year at Hogwarts, and had been the Hufflepuff team's seeker since her second. She played so well that year that she became team captain in her third, the youngest team captain in half a centry. She love Quidditch so much that she kept her blond hair cut short to a pixie cut, to reduce wind resistance while on her broom.<p>

Along with the three chasers from last year, they were nine more Hufflepuff students who were trying out for the team. Among them was Michael Tyler, Natalie Chang's best friend. Natalie, who was sitting in the stadium in the freezing cold air, had gone to support Michael as he tried out for one of the chaser positions. Naturally he was nervous, but felt he had a very good chance of making the team. He had only just missed out on making the team last year because someone had jinxed him during the tryouts. That person was Chris Baker, one of the chasers from last year. But Michael was determined not to let that happen this year.

The first part of the tryouts was a race around the stadium to determine speed. Whoever finished last would be eliminated, the first to go was a fifth year girl named Heather Walker.

As the tryouts went on and the weather got colder, Natalie's mind began to wonder. She kept thinking about the incident in the library. She was sure that would have been enough to get Professor Granger to join her in the Room of Requirements. But it hadn't. She was starting to get a little frustrated.

Meanwhile in the air, Michael was on his broom stick. He spotted Natalie in the stadium and saw that she had been true to her word, She had come to cheer him on as he tried-out. This left a warm feeling in his heart.

Michael Tyler, the only boy at Hogwarts that didn't fancy Natalie Chang; is what people would say, and they were right. Michael didn't fancy Natalie, he was in love with her. Every boy at Hogwarts wanted to get in to Natalie's pants but only Michael truly loved her.

When it came to the final four, Sarah had the chasers shooting the quaffle at the team's keeper. Michael, along with the chasers from last year, were the last four. They each scored two out of five against the keeper . Which left them with sudden death, whoever missed a goal first would be out.

This was the time for Michael's ace in the hole. His friend Paul, was sitting in the stadium and watching Chris Baker like a hawk. He was looking for any sign that Chris Baker might try to Jinx Michael again, like he had done the year before. When he thought no one was looking, Chris did draw his wand. But luckily Paul saw this, and counter jinxed him before he could jinx Michael. And with the tryouts now faire and square, Michael earned his place on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. But unfortunately so did Chris Baker. The one who missed out was Anthony Oliver.

Still this was a good day for Michael Tyler.


	6. Natalie's Victory

Chapter 6: Natalie's Victory

It was late into the night, and Hermione Granger was sat up in bed, reading by wand light. She was reading the latest published edition of A History of Magic, because she wanted to be up to date for her history of magic classes. But she found it very hard to concentrate. The shame of what she had done the other night was echoing in her mind.

She turned to the chapter on famous love affairs of witch's and wizards. Yet she couldn't find any mention of gay and lesbian couples. She wondered if it was as taboo in the wizarding world as it was in the muggle world. Yet in the muggle world, there had always been some mention of homosexuals through the ages, even if it was just rumoured, whereas in the wizarding world, it simply didn't seem to exist.

She thought back to the Christmas Eve where she and Cho had witnessed the late headmaster, Dumbledore, dancing with all those young men. Professor Dumbledore must have been gay, Hermione thought to herself. Yet in Rita Skeeter's biography of him, there was no mention of him being gay, nor was there in any other biography of him. Did no-one know he was gay?

There was a knock at the door. Hermione hopped out of bed wearing her nightgown and made her way to the door. She opened it, and there stood a hooded robed figure. Hermione knew who this was before they even lifted they're hood.

It was Natalie; she had sneaked out of her common room after hours, and made her way to Hermione's bedroom. In the hopes that this would get Hermione too give in.

"What are you doing here Natalie?" asked Hermione.

"Oh you know why I'm here." said Natalie as she let herself in.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Natalie's advances were out of hand. She had just walked into her bedroom without permission. Clearly Natalie wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Natalie it's late. Please leave." said Hermione as she held the door.

Natalie merely turned around and disrobed. She was wearing nothing underneath. Hermione quickly closed the door. She didn't want anyone seeing a naked student in her room.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

Natalie said nothing and sat down on Hermione's single bed. She then caressed her body like she was alone in the room. Hermione found her willingness to resist this girl, weakening.

No! She thought, she was not going to give in. She had already cheated once, she wasn't going to cheat again, and with a student no less. But Natalie continued to caress her body, and Hermione became aroused.

Natalie could see that her plan was working, because Hermione had frozen on the spot, she hadn't runaway, or told Natalie to leave since she disrobed. She knew if she kept her cool and continued what she was doing, she would get what she wanted.

Hermione took a step closer. Yes thought Natalie, its working. Come closer, just a bit more, a bit more. Hermione found herself moving forward. It was like she had no will of her own.

Hermione reached out her hand to place it on Natalie's shoulder. But Natalie intercepted, she grabbed Hermione's arm and guided it into her pussy. Hermione could have easily broken free of Natalie's grasp, but she didn't, instead she just let Natalie take control.

Natalie made Hermione's hand rub her pussy. She enjoyed this, Hermione's hand, touching her, even though it was her who was making it happen. Still she enjoyed the softness of Hermione's hand. Then Hermione took back control of her arm, only she didn't pull away, she continued rubbing Natalie's now wet pussy.

This was it, Natalie had gotten what she wanted, she had gotten Hermione Granger, she had won. So she let go of Hermione's arm, and Hermione continued rubbing Natalie's pussy.

"Oh yes!" Natalie gasped. she started moving her hips along with the rhythm of Hermione's fingers, and they became firmly intermate. Natalie laid back on the bed, while Hermione continued to finger her. She thought to herself, WOW! This is really happening. I'm been fingered by Hermione Granger, this is bliss.

Natalie laid up, and grabbed Hermione by the face. she kissed her so passionately that Hermione pushed her fingers in deeper. Natalie screamed, having Hermione's fingers inside her so deep hurt a little, but once she got over it, she liked it.

Natalie then reached for Hermione's wand, she would have used her own, but she had left it in her common room. She pointed it at Hermione and said. "Remove-O."

Hermione's nightgown lifted its self off Hermione, to reveal Hermione's naked body. Unfortunately Hermione still had her fingers inside Natalie, so it could not get passed Hermione's wrist. Hermione pulled her fingers out of Natalie, and the nightgown came off. Natalie grabbed it and held it to her face so that she could smell Hermione's scent. She then threw it to the other side of the room.

Natalie laid back on the bed, and Hermione climbed on top of her. They began kissing, while Hermione's hand made its way back to Natalie's pussy. Natalie used her hands to play with Hermione's breasts. Hermione liked this, she always enjoyed it when anyone, man or woman, played with her breasts. Natalie broke the kiss and put Hermione's left nipple in her mouth. Hermione really like this, and Natalie could tell, by the unmistakable crys of joy that came from her. She then started work on Hermione's right nipple, and Hermione continue to enjoy. She screamed in pleasure, and for a moment Hermione worried that someone might come and investigate. So she quickly got a hold of her wand and pointed it at the door and said."Muffliato."

They could now enjoy them selfs as loud as they wanted.

Hermione then got off Natalie, and sat on her face. She had never sat on anyone's face before, she had never tryed it with Cho or even Ron. Natalie put her lips to Hermione's nice juicy pussy lips and began to kiss, lick and eat out. Hermione didn't like this, she loved it! She wondered why she had never tried it before, sure she had been eaten out before, but this was different. It felt great, this dominating position was indescribable. The feel of Natalie's tongue on her clit was amazing, and Hermione found it hard not to cream herself. She wanted to make this experience last as long as she could. But it was no use, Hermione came and the orgasm lasted fithteen minutes. Natalie licked up Hermione's juices and Hermione got off Natalie's face and laid next to her, it was a tight squeeze for them because of the single bed, but they still managed to cuddle up together.

Hermione then went to kiss Natalie, so that she could taste her own pussy juices on her lips. Natalie smiled, and looked into Hermione's eyes with loving feeling. Often when we get what we want, it turns out not to be as good as we thought it would be, but for Natalie it was. Here she was laying next to the only person she had ever lusted after, and it was a dream come true.

"I knew you'd give in eventually." said Natalie as she stroked Hermione's body.

Hermione had to admit it, she did have a feeling she would let Natalie have her way with her eventually. How could she have resisted indefinitely? With Natalie's unwillingness to stop and her outstandingly good looks, Hermione didn't stand a chance of remaining faithful.

"How could I not." said Hermione as she kissed her again. Only this time it was softer and sweeter.

"But tell me, don't you find this whole thing a bit... Icky?" asked Hermione. "I mean with my history with your mother and all."

"Not really, " said Natalie. "In fact I find it rather hot."

Hermione could honestly say she wasn't surprised by this answer, after all why would Natalie pursue her if she didn't fine it hot?

They went back to kissing for a bit. When they were done, Hermione lifted one of Natalie's legs and placed her pussy with Natalie's. With Hermione on top, they began to grind, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Both Hermione and Natalie enjoyed this, they looked into each others eyes while they grinded. Hermione then felt up Natalie's breasts. Natalie gave a smile that said, yeah you like that don't you. She then reached out her arms and played with Hermione's breasts. Hermione then. grabbed Natalie's hands and they squeezed each others hands while they climaxed.

Hermione went back to cuddling with Natalie. Natalie felt great, she had just lost her virginity. This was a moment she would remember for the rest of her life. She really wanted to stay and fall a sleep in Hermione's arms. But she couldn't. She had to get back to Ravenclaw tower before anyone notice she was gone. She got off the bed and gathered the robe that she had worn. She then turned to Hermione to Kiss her goodbye.

"Are you going?" asked Hermione.

"I have to," said Natalie. "I think they'll notice if I'm not there in the morning."

"Ok, well make sure no one catches you out of bed at this time." said Hermione.

"Oh, don't worry." said Natalie. "I got here unnoticed, I think I can get back unnoticed as well." and with that she put on her robe and left the room.

Hermione had just done a bad thing again, but right now she didn't care.


	7. Eighteen years earlier

Chapter 7: Eighteen years earlier

Cho was in a nightclub alone, it was the day after she had finished Hogwarts, and she had no idea of what to do next. Her relationship with Hermione was over, the wizarding world had or was about to be thrown into darkness, and she had no friends she could turn to. It was hard to believe that six months ago, in this very nightclub, she was with Hermione and happy. But now that was over and Cho had to move on.

She wondered what Hermione was doing right now, she's probably with Ron Weasley right now, she thought. That Ginger bastard! What made him so special? He wasn't good looking, he wasn't good at magic and he wasn't very polite . So what made him worthy of Hermione's heart?

Cho went to the bar to get a drink. When she managed to push through the crowds that surrounded the bar she asked to the bar man for the strongest drink they had. He poured her a glass of everclear, and she chuged it down in one gulp. This was a mistake, Cho was a light waight girl who hadn't drunk much alcohol in her whole life. Her head began to spin, and she felt lightheaded and dizzy. Yet she also felt good, invincible even, like she could do anything and no one had the power to stop her. she made her way to the dance floor, and began to dance. In her head she was dancing with elegance and grace, but in reality she was dancing like every other drunk girl ever. Still she got her admirers, when a sexy girl is dancing it's bound to turn some heads. A young man with long bushy brown hair approached her, when Cho looked at him she could have sworn that he was Hermione's older brother or something. He even looked a bit feminine with his lack of facial hair and stylish clothes. He looked like he could be a male model, and maybe he was.

She decided to dance with him, after all what harm could it bring. She threw herself at him and danced. Cho grinded herself against the man, who's name she didn't even know, and made him very happy. Before long they were having a drink together, but not much conversation. They then went back to dancing and it became hot and heavy very quickly. Because he looked so much like Hermione, Cho aloud herself to imagine she was dancing with her. She then kissed him and he kissed her back. When the kiss was over, Cho led the man into the nearest toilet. She figured that since she and Hermione were through, she'd see what it would be like to be with a man. And so with out giving it a second thought, or even much first thought for that matter, Cho dragged the man into the cubicle and made his day.

They emerged less than five minutes later from the cubicle. The experience had not been very fulfilling, at least not for Cho anyway, the man however had a smile on his face that said woohoo.

Cho decided not to spend anymore time with this man (not that he was willing to stick around now that he had gotten what he wanted). She went back to the bar for another drink when a familiar voice behind her said.

"long time, no see."

She turned around and saw that it was Francesca, the woman that she and Hermione had once had a threeway with.

"Francesca?"gasped Cho, unable to believe her own eyes.

"You remember me." said Francesca smiling.

"How could I forget." said Cho. They then embraced in a hug.

"So where is Hermione?" asked Francesca as they parted from the hug.

Tears leaked from Cho's eyes and she found it hard not to burst out crying completely. The pain from her and Hermione's brake up was back. However it wasn't ever really gone, but when Francesca asked where Hermione was, It felt like she had just gone through it all over again.

"What's the matter?" asked Francesca.

"We... We broke up." said Cho sobbing.

"What?" said Francesca in disbelief. "I thought you two were just friends with benefits?"

"We were, and unfortunately thats all we ever were"

Francesca's heart went out to Cho, she knew what it was like to be dumped by the woman she loved.

"Hay." she said trying to comfort her. "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it does get better. You just need to hang in there."

Cho felt her spirit lift up a bit. It felt good to talk to someone about her heart brake. She couldn't talk about it with her family or friends because her relationship with Hermione had been a total secret. In fact the only person that knew Cho and Hermione were ever together was Francesca.

After a few more hours of talking and drinking Cho and Francesca decided to call it a night, but Cho was still too drunk to make it home safely. So Francesca offered her to stay the night at her flat, Cho accepted, she didn't want to be alone tonight.

Once they were there, Cho fell a sleep instantly on the sofa. Francesca placed a blanket over her to keep her warm. She could have easily have taken advantage of the situation. But she didn't, true she was a bit of a player. But she wasn't about to take advantage of a drunk and heartbroken girl.

The next morning Cho woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Francesca had woken up earliy to prepare breakfast.

"Hay, I was wondering when you were going to wake up." said Francesca as Cho walked into the kitchen. Cho's head was killing her, she had never drank so much before in her life, and she wondered if she would ever feel better.

"What time is it?" asked Cho as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"It's about 11 o'clock." said Francesca as she placed a plate of full English breakfast in front of Cho."I thought you were going to sleep all day."

Cho tryed to remember the events of last night, but she couldn't recall anything once they left the nightclub.

"Did anything happen between us last night?" she asked.

"Oh no, nothing happened."said Francesca as she sat down and took a bite out of a sausage. "I mean I know I'm a bit of a player, but I would never take advantage of someone who just got their heart broken."

Cho smiled, Francesca's virtue and honour was uplifting, anyone else would have taken advantage.

"Thank you for breakfast." said Cho as she was about to eat.

"It's no problem." said Francesca.

After they were done eatting, Francesca offered Cho to spend the day with her. Cho agreed right away, and they spent the whole day cuddled up on the sofa and watching television. This was a new experience for Cho, she had never watched television before in her life, and was amazed how entertaining it was. When it was time for bed Francesca offered Cho the sofa to sleep on again. But Cho declined and instead grabbed Francesca by her collar and kissed her. Francesca was surprised by this, where had this come from? Sure they had spent the day cuddling, but Francesca didn't think that she had done anything to make Cho want her. But then she thought, who cares? And they went into the bedroom.

Cho felt like it was her first time all over again. The excitement and anticipation of being intimate with Francesca was overwhelming. They started by slowly removing each others clothes. Then getting on the bed, they kissed passionately. Francesca took control and flipped Cho onto her back. She then went down on her. It was obvious that Francesca was very experienced because she was really good at eatting a woman out. Cho had to admit Francesca was incredible, but she preferred the way Hermione did it.

The next morning was a Monday, and Francesca had to leave early for work. The last time she and Cho had met, she had been a teacher in training, now she was a fully trained teacher with a job to do. She told Cho that it was ok to stay for as long as she'd liked.

While Francesca was at work, Cho took the liberty of watching more television, she also had a look around the flat and found Francesca's DVD collection. There were many porngraphic movie's in the collection, all of them were girl on girl, and most seemed to feature a lesbian teacher and her student. Cho couldn't help but recall the night that she and Francesca met. Francesca had asked Cho and Hermione to wear sexy schoolgirl uniforms that night, she said it was something of a fantasy of hers. Clearly that was something of a understatement. It seemed that Francesca was obsessed. She wondered if Francesca had been with any of her students. Probably not.

A month had now passed, and Cho hadn't gone home. Not that Francesca minded, in fact she enjoyed having Cho around. They had become something of a couple. Whenever Francesca got home from work Cho would greet her by giving her a massage, to relieve the stress of the day, sometimes she would even do more.

When it came for Cho's time of the month, she was late. She was never late. Fearing she maybe pregnant, she went to the nearest pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. After taking it, it showed that she was in fact pregnant. How could this be? she thought. Then she remembered the man from the night club. That was literally the only possibility.

She had to tell Francesca, but how to go about it? It wasn't like she had cheated or anything, the incident had happened before she and Francesca were together. Still it would not be easy to explain, and if Francesca stayed, Cho would have to tell her that she was a witch. Which would be even more difficult to explain.

When Francesca came home, she was surprised by the candle lit dinner waiting for her. Cho had always done something to make Francesca feel welcomed home, but this time she had gone all out. She had made a chicken pasta, which Francesca had once mentioned was her favourite dish.

"What's all this? " asked Francesca as she walked in.

"sit down, " said Cho. "I have something to tell you. Well two things actually. "

Francesca sat down and wondered what Cho had to say.

Cho took a breath and found the courage to say what she had to say.

" I'm pregnant." said Cho.

"WHAT!?" Said Francesca in shock and disbelief. "how and when did this happen? "

"About five minutes before you saw me at the club." said Cho nervously. "I was feeling bad about she-who-shall-not-be-named and I did something stupid.

This was alot for Francesca to take in, she needed a moment to process what Cho was telling her. After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, Francesca asked. "What is the second thing you need to talk to me about?"

"First I need to know if you'll stay with me, because I plan to keep it." said Cho.

Francesca thought about that for awhile. She had fallen in love with Cho over the past month and like the idea of settling down with her. But a baby, that changes things, she had never imagined herself as a parent, and that is what she would be, if she and Cho raised the baby together. Even though the child would be in no way related to her, she would still be a parent if she stayed with Cho. After thinking about it some more, she realized that her love for Cho was strong, and that no matter what, she would stay with her.

"Yes, I will stay with you." said Francesca.

"Good because this next thing I have to tell you is going to be a bit of a shock."

Francesca held her breath, what could possibly be more of a shock?

"I'm a Witch." said Cho.

Francesca laughed out loud, this was a joke, surely there was no such things as witches.

"Good one." she said laughing.

"NO, I really am a Witch." said Cho pulling out her wand. "I'll prove it." and with a swish and flick of her wand she said "wingardium leviosa." The candles levitated into the air and Francesca's jaw dropped.

Clearly this was going to take a bit more time to get use to.

Over the next eight months Cho got use to living as a muggle, but she always practiced her defensive spells for the day that she would have to fight Death Eatters, and protect her family. She also became fond of muggle movies, particularly the ones that featured an actress named, Natalie Portman. Francesca had also gotten use to the fact that Cho was a Witch

When the day came for Cho to play her part in the battle of Hogwarts, she had already given birth to her daughter. She didn't like the idea of leaving her, but she knew she had to fight, otherwise she, her daughter and Francesca would never be safe.


End file.
